Cale Erendreich
Cale Erendreich is the main antagonist of the 2018 psychological horror-thriller film Bad Samaritan. He is a billionaire and secret serial killer who kidnaps and tortures women before murdering them. After Sean Falco uncovers his actions, he makes it his priority to punish him for it by whatever means necessary. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Kilgrave in Marvel's Jessica Jones, Barty Crouch Jr. in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dread the Evil Genie in Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Sir Piers Pomfrey in St Trinian's 2: The Legend of Fritton's Gold, Wilf in Postman Pat: The Movie, Lord Commander in Final Space and Brendan Block in Secret Smile. Biography Cale was born to a wealthy father who valued his horses over him. When he was a boy, Cale developed a crush on his father's hired hand and as a means of impressing her, he tried to break in a wild horse. However, this ends in the horse's death and when the hired help threatened to inform her boss about what he had done, Cale shoots and kills her. In the trauma of the events, Cale became obsessed with creating order, becoming a psychotic serial killer who would abduct women and torture them, culminating in tossing them into a pit laced with lye. He would eventually kidnap Katie Hopgood, and traps her in his house. When Sean Falco breaks into Cale's house to steal whatever valuables he had, he discovers Katie and after failing to remove the bondages, promises to return with help. Sean calls the police to the house, but unbeknownst to him, Cale had become aware of him breaking into his house, and he remodels his house, convincing the authorities that there was no reason for further investigation. With their absence, Cale takes Katie, and relocates to a cabin in the woods a few states away. Meanwhile, Sean is forced to file a missing person report with the Federal Bureau Investigation (FBI). Shortly after leaving, Cale intimidates Sean by breaking his windshield with a brick and slashing his tires before nearly running him over. Cale sends him a call, telling him that the reason as to why he didn't report him to the police was because he was now in his jail. Cale infiltrates Sean's house when he was bathing, and hacks into his Facebook account. Posing as him, Cale publicly ends Sean's relationship with Riley Seabrook and he then uploads a picture of Riley flashing to the website. When news of the breakup began to circulate, Riley is outraged, and ends it with Sean. After speaking with her friend about the events, Riley began to leave. At an alleyway, Riley is attacked by a hooded Cale, her head being bashed repeatedly against a wall before being tossed down a flight of stairs and being left for dead. Sean learns of the attack and goes to Riley's hospital room to apologize. Without saying a word, Riley demands Sean to go away. Sean tries to inform his friend Derek Sandoval about Erendreich, Derek is ambushed and beaten by Cale. Cale observes the pigsty that was his room and inquires on what Sean saw in Derek because he was far too gone to be "corrected." He then shoots Derek in the head and goes onto murder the rest of his family to make it appear that it was a murder-suicide. Cale uncovers the pit and starts shoveling lye into it. When Sean arrives to save Katie, he gets bashed repeatedly in the head by Cale. Coming to, Sean is forced to watch Katie get shot into the open pit by Erendreich. Shooting her in the kneecap, Katie falls into the pit and uncovers dozens of the corpses of Erendreich's previous victims. Cale gloats that once Katie succumbed to the lye, he would pin all of his murders on him before burying him alive next to her. Sean tells him that no one would believe his story which Cale retorts citing that he was filthy rich, so even if the story didn't make much sense, he would be let off the hook easily. Unfortunately for him, Katie manages to crawl out of the pit and hits him with the shovel. After trying to chase them through the woods, Cale is beaten unconscious by Sean. Deciding that this wasn't enough for him, the two bound and gag Cale to the same chair that he condemned Katie to, leaving him at the mercy of the FBI. Category:Movie Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Psychotic Category:Kidnapper Category:Incriminators Category:Misogynists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Torturer Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Homicidal Category:Vandals Category:Liars Category:Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Strategic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Crackers Category:Mutilators Category:Forgers Category:Arrogant